Responsibility
by grawrgrawrninja
Summary: Being responsible isn't easy. Being taught how to be responsible by Aizen isn't all that great either. Rated for language, a ninja Gin, a chocolate obsessed Ulquiorra, and chaos.
1. Prologue

Sporkie: I had a great idea for a new bleach crackfic and I just had to get it out of my system. xD So I hope everybody enjoys this story as much as they enjoy 'Fun With Mister Insanity.' Ehehehe.

--STORY BEGIN!—

_CRASH!_

"SHIT!"

"Nice going Grimmjow."

"S-Shut up! You're the one who pushed me!"

Grimmjow and Gin stood there, looking down on the now broken vase. Grimmjow glanced at Gin.

"Do you think Aizen would kill us for this?"

"Probably not, I mean, we're not the first to broken something here."

"Um, let's just leave it here and head to the meeting, eh?"

"Yeah."

--At the Meeting—

"There you are Grimmjow. Gin. Since you two are now here, I want to talk about a very important matter. Lately, there have been a lot of accidents. Broken lamps, broken TVs, broken glass, broken mirrors, and broken vases."

Gin and Grimmjow shifted in their seats, well Grimmjow did, Gin just shifted where he was standing.

"Of course Gin and Grimmjow was not the only ones." Aizen looked at the two. "Szayel broke at least three mirrors, Stark broke a lamp, Halibel broke another lamp, Nnoitra broke a TV, and even Ulquiorra broken a few dishes. No need to say anything about Grimmjow and Gin… Yammy…well Yammy eats anything he sees so I guess that doesn't count. Barragan rot everything, Zommari controls things, and Aaroniero is sulking in his room because he is stuck in the Shiba form, so they can't break anything. So I guess I have to teach the seven of you responsibility."

Those seven just sat there with blank looks on their faces, except Gin because he's smiling.

"To teach you guys responsibility I've gotten you, PETS!"

Everybody now has a look of disbelief, even Gin!

"I have picked out your pets myself and named them for you! They are in this box," Aizen pointed to the box Tousen was holding, "beside me. STARK! Your up first."

Stark lazily made his way up to Aizen.

"Stark, you get a HAMSTER! His name is Oranges."

Stark raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the cage containing a small brown and white hamster. He then made his way back into his seat.

"Halibel! You get a beta fish. His name is Timmy (1)"

Halibel quickly grabbed the fish bowl and went back to her seat.

"Ulquiorra you get a ferret, his name is Syrup. Nnoitra, you get a gecko. Her name's Pencil. Grimmjow."

Grimmjow walked up nervously.

"You get a kitten. His name is Pocky."

Grimmjow looked at the, oh so cute, pure white kitten with blue eyes that was no smaller than his palm. It was really cute. "_Hm, I like you, you're so cute! I'm gonna take good care of you…but I should hide that fact because, ya know…I have a rep. BUT YOU'RE SO CUUUTE! YES YOU ARE! Good kitty!"_

"Szayel, you get a canary. Her name's Waffles."

Szayel just took the cage and head back down.

"And finally Gin. You get a kit."

"A…kit?"

"That's right! A baby fox. His name is Ducky."

"_Ducky? WTF?!"_

"Okay! Does anyone have a question?"

Szayel raised his hand. "How do we feed them…or bathe them. We don't have the supplies."

Aizen grinned. "Ah yes, I forgot to mention I'm sending all seven of you into the real world for 6months."

"_WHAT?!"_

"I've already bought the house in Karakura Town. You are to find a job to take care of yourself and your pet and learn how to get along with each other. I will give you 3,500 dollars to start off with to buy food, clothing and decorations. I will pay for the house bill. There is already some furniture in the house and exactly seven rooms in the house, but only 3 have bathrooms, so all of you are going to pull straws for the bathroom rooms. To get those rooms, you must pull out one of the three shortest straws. Gather around now and get ready to pull." Aizen held up seven straws.

Stark: Long  
Halibel: Short  
Ulquiorra: Long  
Grimmjow: Long  
Nnoitra: Long  
Szayel: Short  
Gin: Short

"Okay then it's decided. Szayel! Go creat the gigais and two outfits for each gigai. Here are your keys and you are all dismissed."

Grimmjow sighed as he took Pocky up to his room. It was going to be a long 6 months. Grimmjow felt something nibbling his thumb. It was Pocky and Pocky is hungry. "_Um…there should be some milk in the kitchen…"_ With that, Grimmjow turned around and headed to the kitchen.

---Next day…or night. You really can't tell the time in Hueco Mundo unless you're Aizen, Gin, Tousen, or any of the hollows—

Grimmjow shifted in his gigai and fingered the hem of his shirt. This was going take some getting use to. Szayel did a great job of making the gigai looked human. Everything about Grimmjow was still the same except there was no hollow hole or the blue mark at his eyes or the jaw fragment. Grimmjow turned and inspected the others. Stark, Gin, Nnoitra, and Szayel didn't look any different. You can actually see Halibel whole face now instead of half of it. And Ulquiorra…still had those tear marks. Grimmjow is now positive that the tear marks were make-up. He laughed and mocked Ulquiorra and his non-manly make-up internally. Other than that everyone looked normal. There was a small mewing coming from his should. Grimmjow gave an almost invisible smile as he reached up and scratched the fluff ball's ears.

"Well, today's the day; the day where all of my precious babies go to the real world!" Aizen exclaimed as he appeared magically from the air.

"Your…babies? Aizen, I'm pretty sure you are not my father," Gin said.

"You know what I meant."

"_Not really,"_ everybody thought.

"JUST GO ALREADY!"

And everybody jumped through the garganta. (I finally know what's it's called now! Thank you Nova Alexandria and …randomguy)

---Karakura Town—

The house was a two story house. Down stairs was the kitchen, living room, dining room, an empty room (which will soon be an arcade), and the backyard. Upstairs were the rooms.

"I CALL THIS ROOM!" Grimmjow shouted as he threw his luggage onto his new bed. The room was the largest out of the four bathrommless rooms and it has a great view.

Halibel got the largest room, Gin and Szayel's were the same size, so was Nnoitra's and Ulquiorra's. Stark had the smallest room because all he need was a bed and a place to put Oranges. Halibel room is at the very end of the hall, next from Gin's, who is next to Szayel. Szayel's room was next to Ulquiorra's which is next to Grimmjow's, Nnoitra was next from Grimmjow's and Stark's was next to Nnoitra at the other end of the hall. (Got it? xD You probably don't)

As Grimmjow unpack, he took a look around his room. Maybe he should invite some people to go shopping with him later.

---END!—

Sporkie: So….hope you guys like it? Review pleez?...if you want to. Oh and please ignore any mistakes in grammar or spelling……ehehehe.

1) I had a Beta named Timmy. I MISS YOU TIMMY! TIIIMMMMYYY!


	2. 1: Of Shopping and Stalkers

Sporkie: YAYS! Chapter teewww! Thank you to all my readers! You make me happeh! :D

Disclaimer: Me no own Bleach…or any shops mentioned in the story.

---BEGIN!—

"Sooo…is that a yes?"

"…"

"COME ON! Everyone else is too lazy, or they're packing."

"…fine," Ulquiorra sighed.

Grimmjow then grabbed him be the wrist and literally dragged Uqluiorra out of the house. It's time to do some shopping. First stop, the paint store.

A small bell rung as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stepped into the store. The room was filled with colored paper and the scent of paint. Ulquiorra made his way to the green section while Grimmjow stayed at the blue.

"_Hmmm, should I get the lighter shade or the darker shade? Ima go ask Ulquiorra."_

"Hey Ulquiorra! Which one looks better? This blue or this blue?"

"…I think the electric blue is best."

"Lighter one it is."

---One Hour Later—

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra now have their paint and are now walking towards the mall. Furniture can wait 'til tomorrow.

Grimmjow got electric blue paint and some black and white spray paint. Ulquiorra got a forest green paint and white paint. Nice and simple. Now all they need is some more clothes.

'So which shop should we head to first?" Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra looked around and shrugged. "I really don't care."

"Over there!" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra then headed to Vans (1). "I need some new shoes and some hoodies."

After Grimmjow got his laced up black and blue checkered Vans (2), and a black and blue striped hoodie, and Ulquiorra got his black and white checker hoodie and black Vans (3), they both headed to Pac Sun for some jeans and some shirts.

"Hmm, I'm hungry. Wanna grab some food?"

"Sure."

With that the two new BFFs headed to the food court. On their way there Someone bumped, actually it was more like crashed, into Ulquiorra.

"Oh! I'm sorry, are you ok—?"

"…"

"…"

"…WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" shouted Ichigo Kurosaki with Rukia and Renji behind him.

"Um, shopping?" Ulquiorra answered.

"Obviously," Grimmjow joined in.

"I mean: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN KARAKURA?!"

"Oh," Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck, "yea, 'bout that. Aizen thinks that we need to learn about responsibility so he sent us here."

"How many of you are here?" Rukia asked.

"Seven. Please excuse us." Ulquiorra brushed himself off and pulled Grimmjow towards the food court.

Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo stared at eachother. It is STALKING TIME!

---Food Court—

"Do you feel like we're being watched?" Grimmjow asked with burger bits in his mouth.

"Finish chewing before talking. And about your question, yes."

Little did they know, the shinigami trio was hiding behind a pillar nearby.

"Do you think they would do anything?" Renji asked. "I mean, they look like they're just trying to eat in peace.

"We don't know that. What if they're studying Karakura to learn how to take over?"

"Yea, what bunny girl said."

Grimmjow burped as he finished the last of the fries. "We should stop at a pet store after this."

Ulquiorra just nodded, mouth still latched on to the straw on the chocolate milkshake.

"Let's go."

With that, the two espadas stood up and headed towards the exit with the Shinigami Trio (now called the ST) trailing behind.

---PETCO!—

"Why the fuck are espadas at the pet store?" Ichigo leg shook because of the position they've been sitting for the past 15 minutes.

"Maybe it's because Aizen gave them pets to teach them responsibility."

Ichigo and Rukia stared at Renji.

"That's stupid."

"I have to agree with Ichigo on that one. Hey! Where did they go?"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra was in the collar section, picking out a collar for their pet. Grimmjow got Pocky a light blue collar with paw prints, while Ulquiorra got Syrup a green collar with chocolate cupcakes.

"Well. I think that's enough shopping for the day. Tomorrow we're gonna need to look for a job."

"Yea."

--On their way home—

"Hey Grimmjow?"

"Huh?"

"Can we stop here? I want chocolate ice cream."

"…You're getting a bit addicted don't you think?"

"To what? Chocolate? You're the one who introduce me to chocolate. How do you know so much about the real world anyways?"

"I sneak here from time to time."

"…Okay let's head back."

Grimmjow just shrugged and put on earphones that connect to the iPod he stole from some kid on their camping trip.(4)

"You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals!"

Ulquiorra stopped and stared at Grimmjow.

"So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel!"(5)

"Grimmjow? What the _fuck_ are you singing?"

"Oh sorry. Did that bother you? I'll change the song."

Ulquiorra started to walk again, but stopped shortly when he heard Grimmjow singing again.

"MY DICK PLAYS ON THE DOUBLE FEATURE SCREEN! YOUR DICK WENT STRAIGHT TO DVD!"(6)

"GRIMMJOW! PEOPLE ARE STARING! IF YOU'RE GONNA SING, SING SOMETHING LESS…REPULSIVE!"

"Oh…did I sing that out loud? My bad…"

---At the House—

"OH POCKY! DARLING I'M BACK!" Grimmjow stopped and looked back. Good, no one was there. He then shut the door and made way to the white kitten on his bed. "How's my baby boy? Guess what? I got you a new collar and new toys," he cooed. "I've also brought you milk because daddy knows how thirsty you are, so drink up!"

Pokcy got up, jumped down the bed, and made his way towards the milk where Grimmjow is. Pocky licked his "daddy's" hand as if saying welcome back.

Grimmjow had a look of adoration on his face. "AWWWW! I LOVE YOU POCKY!"

"Meow~"

As Pocky was drinking the milk, Grimmjow took that chance to put on the collar. He also noticed that Pocky became a centimeter taller. His baby boy was growing up so fast! Oh. He should start to paint his room soon. Maybe Ulquiorra can let him crash for two nights. Grimmjow stood up and walk next door to ask.

Ulquiorra sighed. "Fine, but I get to stay in yours when I paint mine."

"Thanks bubby!"

---Everybody lived happily ever after!—

Sporkie: I hope my readers liked it! I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter. Hehehe.

1 – Vans is my favorite shoe brand :D I also love their hoodies but my parents doesn't approve of them D:

2 – My cousin has it. It's really pretty.

3 – I have a checker fetish…

4 – Go read Fun With Mister Insanity to know whut I'm talking about.

5 – Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang

6 – My Dick by Mickey Avalon.


	3. 2: Of Jobs and Cults

Sporkie: GRIMMY! I LOVE YOU!

Grimmjow: ALKAFSJLKAFRHNF! GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME!

Sporkie: DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!

Grimmjow: NO! I love Ulquiorra more than you!

Ulquiorra: ….*backs away*

MR. DISCLAIMER! : I dun own anything. -__-

---I like MILK!—

Grimmjow smiled contently. His room was electric blue with his name graffiti-ed in the background in black and white. He also added some rocket ships too. Now all he need to do is crash in at Ulquiorra's room.

"Meow."

"Come on! I'll get you some milk."

Grimmjow scooped Pocky into his arms and headed to the kitchen. Grimmjow took out Pocky's saucer and poored in some milk for him.

"Yo Grimmjow! Wanna go buy some beddings with me?" Nnoitra asked as he entered the kitchen.

"No."

"Why not? We need beddings!"

"Um…Aizen already got them for us. It's in the hallway closet."

"What? How did I not notice about this?"

"…I'm not gonna answer that."

Ulquiorra made his way down stairs in black skinny jeans, neon green shirt, covered up by his black and white checkered hoodie he bought at Vans yesterday. "Go take a shower and let's start heading to the mall."

"Yeah yeah. Are you done Pocky? Oh good. Lets go upstairs so I can shower and find a job."

Grimmjow grabbed Pocky and headed upstairs for a quick shower. After the shower Grimmjow threw on some baggy jeans, a grey quicksilver shirt, and his black and blue striped hoodie.

"Hey Ulquiorra! Let's go!"

But of course Ulquiorra was already outside.

"Oh. To the mall!"

"Wait! TAKE ME WITH YOU! I NEED A JOB TOO!"

And so Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra all headed to the mall to find their dream job! Naw, as if they have dream jobs, psssh.

---At the Mall—

"OI RUKIA! RENJI! LOOK!"

Rukia and Renji turned their heads to where Ichigo's finger was pointing. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Nnoitra was standing in the center of the movie theater, seemingly discussing something.

"Let's go over there and eavesdrop on them!"

As they advance they began to hear the voices:

"So I'll head this way, Ulquiorra will head left of me, and Nnoitra will go ahead. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever."

"Okay. Rukia! Follow the emopop. Renji! Follow the girly dude. I'm going after Grimmjow."

Rukia and Renji turned and left as Ichigo slid against the wall, watching Grimmjow.

"_What is that guy doing at the mall again? I bet if Renji was here he would say something stupid…"_

Ichigo stalked Grimmjow as Grimmy made his way into Vans. Inside there was a guy 'bout the age of 21 with black hair and green bangs. Ichigo stood outside the store's entrance as Grimmjow talked to Green-Bangs over there. Grimmjow said something, the guy smirked and say something back, Grimmjow also smirked and says something again, the guy smirks wider, said something, and gave Grimmjow a handshake. To Ichigo it looked like a smirk fest…or Grimmjow was buying drugs, but he highly doubt that…sort of.

--What really happened—

Grimmjow walked into the store and made a beeline to the register.

"Yo! Do you guys need any help? I'm in need of a job."

The guy smirked at him. "Sure. We could always use an extra hand. Name's Johnny. Do you have an experience at all? One more thing, what hair dye did you use?"

Grimmjow smirked back. "Name's Grimmjow. Nope, no experience with working at all, unless you count beating people up for my boss as working. My hair? It's all natural."

Johnny smirk widen. "I like you. Welcome aboard Grimmjow."

The two then gave each other a hand shake

"You can start tomorrow. Same time."'

Grimmjow glanced at the clock. _3:00_

"Got it.

--With Ulquiorra and Rukia—

Rukia couldn't help it. Stalking means that she could get a disguise, so she went into some random store and bought a detective hat, an afro, and a fake mustache, for the heck of it.

She was hiding behind a trash can, over looking it, watching as Ulquiorra went into a really dark store. She looked up and read the sign.

**Hot Topic**

--Ulquiorra—

As Ulquiorra walked in, a girl by the age of 17, long blonde hair with black streaks, green eyes, and many ear piercings, looked at him without much emotions. Ulquiorra walked up to her and asked:

"Can I have a job here?"

The girls's eyes narrowed, "And you are…?"

"Ulquiorra."

"…Nice hair…and make-up."

"It's not make-up."

"Tattoo then? Hardcore."

"Um, no. They're natural."

"Creepy, but it makes them cooler. Anything about the hair?"

"Natural too."

"You're hired. Welcome to the cult—I mean club…Initiation starts tomorrow at one, so come then."

Ulquiorra just nodded. He then decided to take a look around.

"_Ichigo wasn;t kidding when he called the guy an EMOpop,"_ Rukia thought to herself, rubbing her fake mustache. _"Now to find Ichigo."_

--Nnoitra and Renji—

Nnoitra wandered around for a bit, wondering if Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had any luck. Then he saw it; a help wanted sign.

"Builder Bear Workshop…Where Best Friends Are Made…HAHA! How cheesy. Heck, I'll take what I can get."

When Nnoitra took a step into the so-called workshop, he was nearly ran over by a group of children.

"…I can tell this is already hell."

"Hi! May I…"

"…Be of service?"

Nnoitra turned around to see a young boy and girl, both looking 17, and both looking very alike (except one has longer hair).

"Um I noticed the help-wanted sign…"

"Oh! Of course! Can you come back tomorrow for an interview? Around…2 P.M.?"

"Uh sure?"

"Great! HAVE A NICE DAY!" the pair of twins said in unison.

"_That was …easy."_

Nnoitra walked away happily, with his little redhead pineapple of a stalker behind him.

---The Shinigami Trio—

"Why would they want jobs anyways?" Rukia pondered.

"Maybe 'cause they need it to support themselves as they learn responsibility?"

Ichigo sighed. "Man you really are an idiot. Why would they support themselves if Aizen supports tthem."

"Maybe because Aizen sent them here, to Karakura Town, to learn how to be responsible and more mature. He gave them a house, and pets so they can learn to take care of themselves, and know they aren't spoiled brats."

Rukia and Ichigo face palmed themselves.

"That. Is. STUPID! REALLY RENJI? REALLY?"

--END!—

Sporkie: Poor, poor Renji. So smart but no one sees it.

Renji: I KNOW! I SHOULD GET SOME RESPECT!

Sporkie: Please review if you respect Renji here!

Ichigo: You're not getting any reviews now…

Sporkie: GASP! MEANIE! Chapter's not that long, but that's because I need to start a new chapter. There's gonna be two surprise guests in the next chapter so STAY TUNE!


	4. 3: Of Initiations and Crossdressing

Sporkie: WAAAAAAH! ___ I'M SORRY! SORRYSORRY!SORRY! I KNOW I'M TAKING A WHILE TO UPDATE, BUT IT'S BECAUSE SCHOOL IS STARTING FOR ME AND I HAD A HORRIBLE DAY TRYING TO PICK UP MY SCHEDULE, AND MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS GETTING WORSE! I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ARE WAITING, I'M NOT WORTHY! SO TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU HERE'S A LONG CHAPTER! (well, as long to me. that is…)

Disclaimer: I'm NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND! Oh wait, I mean, I DON'T OWN SHIT!

--Begin!—

"What's your favorite color?"

"Err, red?"

"Favorite food?"

"Peaches?"

"Movie?"

"Rush Hour 1."

"Book?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Nnoitra asked after being asked random questions for the past five minutes.

The twins shrugged. "Nothing, we're just bored. The truth is you're already hired."

Nnoitra brightened up. "Really?! When do I start?"

"Now!" the twins said as they threw his uniform at his face.

"By the way, I'm Moonstar…" the female twin said.

"And I'm Sunnie," said the boy. "You're welcome to ask us anything if you need help."

"The changing room is to the left. Your job is to pump cotton into the stuffed animals. Go out there and ask for a Jenna."

Nnoitra nodded, "Jenna! Right!" And off he went, to the great beyond known as 'BUILDER BEAR WORKSHOP'! Then he spotted a young boy by the age of 18 sitting at an empty cotton machine thingy…ma bobber.

"Hey! Do you know a chick named Jenna?"

The boy's eye twitched. "That chick is a dude."

Then there was an awkward silence; a very long awkward silence. No, I'm serious; it's like…5 minutes long.

"Err, sorry 'bout that…um I'm a newbie here so…"

At that Jenna brighten up a bit, "Oh, no wonder! Hey there, I'm your trainer today for about half an hour. So pay attention okay?"

Nnoitra nodded and took a seat beside Jenna.

--At Hot Topic—

"O' Meister der Schwärzung, beachten unseren Anruf. Ein neues Mitglied hat heute verbunden. Berühren Sie seinen Verstand und füllen Sie ihn mit Wörtern. Berühren Sie sein Herz und füllen Sie es mit Wissen. Wissen von diesem die Traurigkeit in dieser Welt. Lassen Sie die Schwärzungsnote sein Herz, also kann er eins sein. So kann er eins von uns sein. Setzen Sie die Markierung Ihrer Nachfolger an zu ihm und bilden Sie ihn Ihr. O' Meister! Hören Sie uns bitte heraus und geben Sie dieser armen Seele einen neuen Namen," a group of people in black cloaks started to chant. (1)

Ulquiorra was starting to feel uncomfortable with this initiation thing.

Suddenly, the group broke the circle they were forming and was now standing in front of him with a different item in each hand.

The girl whom he met on the first day came up to him and led him to the first cloak figure. This figure has a bowl of black paint. The girl then suddenly grabs his hand and exposed his wrist. The cloak figure (whom we'll just call No.1) started to paint a strange swirly like symbol on him. Then the symbol just disappear! Just like that!

The girl moved him to No.2. She grabbed his head and shove his forehead to No.2 Number wrote something on his forehead with a paintbrush and they moved right along to number three.

"Take off your shirt and pants."

"What?!" Ulquiorra's eyes widen. '_I'M GETTING RAPED! OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWD! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I. AM. NOT. GETTING RAPED!'_ No.3 slid a hand up Ulquiorra's shirt. _"OH HEEELLL NOO! NO NO NO NO NO NO! I'M SAVING MY VIRGINITY FOR THAT ONE REALLY CUTE EMO GIRL THAT COMES TO THE SHOP EVERYDAY WITH THE BLUE SKULLCANDY! I CAN'T BE RAPED!"_

"NO! PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!" Ulquiorra screamed out. "I'm still too young and I haven't had my first kiss yet!"

"Umm, We're not raping you…" No.4 said, "We're trying to mark the Master on you."

"Oh, umm, okay," Ulquiorra stuttered. '_That was…embarrassing.'_ Ulquiorra lifted his shirt up and pulled down his pants, leaving him in his black and green checkered boxers with little evil yellow rubber duckies on him.

"Nice boxers."

"Nice face!" Ulquiorra spat back.

No.4 continued drawing markings-that-disappear-afterwards on him. After him put his clothes back on, he was down to the last one, No.5.

There was not ink this time in his/her hands, but a necklace.

As they made their over there, No.5 put the necklace onto Ulquiorra's neck and started to chant something again. Then No.5 slapped him.

"HIS NAME SHALL BE DARK MIRROR!" No.5 shouted.

"DARK MIRROR! WELCOME TO HOT TOPIC!"

"…My name's Ulquiorra."

The girl just giggled, "No, no, silly. Dark Mirror is the name you will use while you are working here. I'm Poison Star."

"Hello…Poison…"

"Come on! We'll be working at the counter today. Actually, I am, you're just gonna walk around and help people pick things out. Sounds simple?"

"Yeah, sounds simple enough."

Ulquiorra walked around the store for a while until a young girl of 10 walked up to him.

"Hey…Mirror, do you know where the black hair dye is?"

Ulquiorra stared at her. "Why would you need black hair dye for? That's a really nice shade of blonde."

The little pouted. "I hate it. I want to dye my hair like my older sister and get a lip-piercing too."

'_Oh old is she?_'

"Uh, but I think you look pretty the way you are," Ulquiorra forced out, 'cause everybody knows how much he hates giving compliments.

"Really?"

Ulquiorra gave a stiff nod.

The little girl blushed. "Oh, I'm Emily by the way. Err, I have to go now…" And she ran off.

"…"

"Excuse me young man."

This time Ulquiorra turned around to see an elderly lady.

"Yes?"

"Do you have this in a larger size?" the lady held up a black bra with blue skulls and colorful paint splattered on it. Then she held it up to her chest. "It's a wee bit too small and I really want it."

"No."

"Oh, it's okay." The old lady walked away all dejected and shit.

Ulquiorra twitched. This store is like a weirdo magnet…

"Excuse me sir, do you know where I can get fake dildos and condoms?"

Ulquiorra mentally face palmed himself, and almost actually did it physically. Guess he's going to have to put up this…for everyday…for four hours…for 6 months…great…fantastic.

--Vans—

"No, I don't have these shoes in your size sorry 'bout that. Come back next week and we'll probably have it," Johnny said in a monotone voice. After the costumers left, Johnny glanced over to Grimmjow. "How's teh job so far? Liking it?"

"Yeah, a bit boring, but I don't need to do much, so it's cool," Grimmjow replied as he admire the skateboards.

"You skate?" Johnny asked. Grimmjow shook his head. "It's cool, wanna learn?"

"Sure, why not?" Grimmjow shrugged. "Couldn't hurt right?"

Johnny chuckled, "Not if you do it properly. It's pretty easy to get hurt on these things. Know what? Chose a board to your liking, go buy some wheels in a skate shop, and I'll teach you when you get one, 'kay?"

"Sure."

"…Soooo……"

"So~"

"You want to go egg Hot Topic? Our shift is over in 5 minutes."

"Alright!"

And so Grimmjow and Johnny went to Hot Topic after Johnny grabbed some eggs he stored for this moment. As they were sneaking around Grimmjow spotted Ulquiorra walking out of the store with a dead look; deader than usual. Grimmjow beckoned his best buddy over. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and walked over.

"Who's the emo?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, he's not emo. He's my best friend…I guess. His name's Ulquiorra. Anyways, what were you doing inside that stored?"

"It's my new job." Ulquiorra twitched. "I hate it. I got drawn on, practically raped, and a bunch of weirdo shops there…except for that one girl with the blue Skullcandy."

Johnny shook his head. "Sucks for you man. Hey! Wanna help us egg the store?"

After thinking for a moment, Ulquiorra shrugged. "Why not?"

So being the ninjas they are, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Johnny had a blast throw eggs at the store. Then Poison came out and screamed at them when she saw them.

"MIRROR! YOU ARE FIRED AND SO OUT OF THE CULT!"

Ulquiorra sighed. "I need a new job."

"We need another person in our shift," Johnny offered, "You in?"

"Thanks," Ulquiorra replied.

"Oh! Later Johnny, I remembered I had to do something. Come on Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow stood up and dragged Ulquiorra away, not before waving to Johnny of course.

"Where are we going?"

"Sanrio."

"…What?"

"The Hello Kitty store."

"Grimmjow. Why in the world would you go in there?"

"There's something I wanted and I asked a store clerk to reserve it for me."

"What would you want in a pink infested store?"

"Just shut up."

Once they got to Sanrio, Grimmjow had to literally drag Ulquiorra in. Ulquiorra winced as he stepped in Pink World. It was so…pink. Ulquiorra no likey pink. When Grimmjow finally got Ulquiorra into the store, they both headed to the cashier counter. Ulquiorra noted that the blonde hair looks familiar.

"Hey, uh, I came to pick up something I reserved."

"Okay, I'll just need your name— Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, why are you guys here?"

No wonder it was familiar, it was Halibel.

"I wanted to pick up something."

Halibel said nothing, but raised an eyebrow. "Okay, let me see…Grimmjow…here it is. Hmm, I thought you were going to pick up something more girl-like, but this isn't that bad." She handed him his item.

"What is that?" Ulquiorra asked Grimmjow.

Grimmjow grinned. "It's a Gloomy Bear." (2) Grimmjow held up the one foot bloody blue bear. "I'm gonna call you Sunday."(3)

"Is that it?"

"Yeah that's it. Come on lets head home."

Ulquiorra nodded and they both walk out after waving goodbye to Halibel.

--Builder Bear—

Nnoitra sat at his chair stuffing another bear for a four year old boy. After he was done, handed it back.

"Thank you Miss!"

Nnoitra twitched; that was the sixth kid who told him that.

"You're doing pretty well!" Jenna complimented. "But I need you to do something else for a while. You see over there? Where the kids are taking a bath and cleaning their animals? Go over there and talk with them and try to be friendly. It's really good patience training."

Nnoitra reluctantly nodded and headed over there. He stopped by a little girl of 6 first.

"Hi there! What's your name?" Nnoitra forced out with a fake smile.

The little girl smiled back, which sort of blinded Nnoitra cause it was so bright. "I'm Marlene."

"Hello Marlene, I'm Nnoitra. Who do you have there?"

"Hi ! This is Benny. He's my new best friend."

Nnoitra smile faltered a bit, but put it back up really quickly. "I'm not a girl _sweetie_ I'm a boy."

"Ooooh! Well, you're a very pretty boy, Mr. Nnoitra."

"Thank you. Well I should be going now. I hope you and Benny have a nice day!"

Marlene smiled and skipped off to find some clothes her stuffed cat.

Nnoitra looked around and saw a boy of 9. He made his way over to the boy.

"Hi there! I'm Nnoitra, and you are?"

The boy stared at Nnoitra.

"My daddy and mommy told me not to talk to strangers, and mommy said especially ones that crossdress."

Nnoitra was a strand of hair away from strangling the boy.

"I'm not a crossdresser, I work here and I'm trying to get to know my costumers better."

"Why? It's not like we're going to see each other anytime soon."

Nnoitra almost growled at the boy. "It's _**polite**_ to be friendly to others."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Umm, not to be rude, but you look like a very boyish girl."

"I am a boy. Know what? I'm just going to move on now," Nnoitra told the kid before he walked away. "Oh, my shift is over anyways. LATER JENNA!"

Jenna just waved back.

As Nnoitra was leaving he spotted Grimmjow and Ulquiorra and decided to head over there. "Hey wait up! I'm going home too."

Once he caught up, the three arrancars headed home.

--At Home—

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra had a heart attack once they opened the door.

There was Aizen, sitting with Orihime in the living room.

"AIZEN-SAMA!" all three arrancars stuttered.

"Oh hello there my children—."

"YOU HAVE NO EFFING CHILDREN FOR THE LAST TIME!" came a voice from the kitchen that sounds strangely like Gin's.

"Umm, anyways my creations. I have visit to let you know that Orihime will be helping you guys with school. I've told everyone already except you three. She will be living in her old apartment which is just around the corner. If there is any problems, you are to see her. I've also bought cellphones for all of you, and three cars. The first car belongs to Stark, that's the silver one, the second goes to Gin, the black one, and the last one goes to Grimmjow, the blue."

"SWEET!"

"I know Grimmjow already knows how to drive, but Gin and Stark need to take lessons, so if you need a ride, ask Grimmjow."

Ulquiorra sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

Indeed something was burning, it was Stark's turn to cook dinner.

Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra stared at eachother.

"Hey Aizen! Can I have the keys?" Grimmjow asked.

Aizen threw him the keys.

"Come on, we're heading to McDonalds."

--END!—

**Sporkie: Is that long enough? Cause I can't feel my fingers…I'm serious. Anyways, review please. Now I have to work on Fun With Mister Insanity, which I'm stuck on so please wait. Sorry if there are any mistakes in the story, it isn't betaed and I tried my best to correct some mistakes. Thank you. **

**To Crimsonwolf333: I'm sorry for the wait. I hope this makes up for it :D I'm glad you like the story.**

**P.S I know this is Japan and there's none of these brand, but know what? Use your imagination m'kay? AND PLEASE GO TO MINE AND ALICE'S COLLAB ACCOUNT AND REVIEW THE STORY THERE SO ALICE WILL UPDATE! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!!**

1. It translate into: O' Master of darkness, heed our call. A new member has joined today. Touch his mind and fill it with words. Touch his heart and fill it with knowledge. Knowledge of this the sadness in this world. Let the darkness touch his heart so he can be one. So he can be one of us. Place the marking of your followers on to him and make him yours. O' Master! Please hear us out and give this poor soul a new name.

2. Go google Gloomy Bear.

3. I have a green gloomy bear named Sunday :DDD


End file.
